First
by fuckyeahmyqueen
Summary: Shandy and some of their first moments and missing pieces.
**_For the MC Hiatus Challenge - week 1/Looks/Glares/Gazes -_** Shandy and some of their first moments and missing pieces.

 _Their first hand holding_

His eyes were so beautiful to her in the moonlight, they were shining and looked like warm chocolate. They were standing next to each other on their first date outside of her building and just staring at each other. Andy said that he wanted to take her to the restaurant, and she didn't want to ruin his plans, so she just said yes. And she liked it so much that he was always a gentleman and wanted her feel precious, and she felt that way always when she was with him.

Now they were next to his car after their first very perfect actual date, and just glared at each other. His eyes never left her face, he thought she was devastatingly beautiful. He looked at her so many times before, he adored her, her face, her eyes, her hair and her flawless body, but it was never like this. Because he looked at her and she looked at him back with the same expression on her face, and now they were trying something new, something what was more than a friendship what they built for years.

Both of them were smiling, and without broken the eye contact, Sharon's hand found his larger one, and the matching was so perfect. Her hand was warm and so small and it was the best feeling for them. It was so long ago when they felt like they belong with someone who could be so much more than just a friend.

"Can I escort you to your door?" Andy's voice was soft, and his smile never left his lips.

"Of course you can." It was not more than a whisper, and Sharon's face was a little pink, and Andy found her the most adorable and sexiest woman in the same time. He couldn't believe that he had a chance to be with her.

He stepped a little from her, and with her hand in his they started to walk to her door.

 _Their first hug_

She was a little nervous. Their dinner was good and entertaining, and she found him lovely, funny and understanding, and she could say a lot more about him what she thought were his virtues. But it was so long ago when she had a man in her life.

It was years ago when she kissed someone, and that someone was her now ex-husband. And it was just about sex and nothing more. She just needed somone who cared about her and it was satisfying but that was all. She didn't love him then, and she was sure his feelings were the same. He didn't even look at her properly the whole time, and she didn't mind it at all.

Now she was standing in front of her door, and Andy was the man who was next to her. And his eyes were on her again. It was like he always watched her, always knew that something was wrong with her or something was bother her, and she loved to feel that she had someone who know her so much.

"Come here." She was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised for a moment when she heard his voice, and she was frightened too. He wanted to kiss her? All she could think was that it was so fast and she was not ready for this step.

Her thoughts and feelings probably were on her face, cause Andy stopped in his movement, and his arms were next to his body. His eyes searched hers, but she looked down, suddenly feeling so lost and anxious. His hand was on her chin in the next second, and he lifted her head, so she had to look at him. Her eyes were not the same than some minutes ago, she stared at him like a frigthened animal, and it was rare to see her like that. But he could understand her, and he wanted her to feel safe with him.

His fingers left her chin, and he lifted his arms, but never moved closer. It was her choice. He wanted to hug her, it was his first intention too, but maybe she thought something else, or maybe the hug was too much for her. He didn't know sure, but he wanted to have a chance to feel her in his arms. And it seemed that it worked, because her face was calm now, and her eyes softer, and she was smiling at him.

The next moment Sharon was in his arms and her face was on his chest. His hands were on her back, and he pulled her just a little closer. He heard that Sharon breathed and buried her head closer to his neck.

She felt safe and happy, and never thought that she could feel this way again in her life.

 _Their first forehead kiss_

"Are you okay?" His voice was so close to her ear, and she had to smile the concern in it. He was worry cause her previous behavior, and he couldn't hide it.

"Yes, I just was confused for a moment." She mumbled in his chest, and didn't step from his embrace. "It was so long ago Andy and I was just…"

"Afraid." He finished her sentence and she just held him a little closer. "Can you look at me Sharon?" His hands caressed her back gently while asked her, and he hoped that she didn't mind it. He didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable.

Her head left his chest, and she looked at him. Her eyes were shining. Those were tears? Andy started to think that hugging her was not the best idea. But then she smiled at him, and her eyes smiled too, and she was the most perfect woman he ever saw. Her eyes were the purest green, and he thought he could stare at them forever.

"Sharon, I understand you and I didn't want anything wrong. I'm sorry if my intention was not clear. I just wanted a hug from you, and I didn't think what I could cause." Sharon just stared at him, and didn't believe that she could cause this. He felt guilty and she didn't want that.

"Oh Andy, no. I wanted to hug you too, I just thought that you wanted… something else." She finished it with her eyer on his chest. Now she was emberassed, cause what if he wanted to kiss her? It was a date, and after dates the man kisses the woman, she knew it and he knew it. It was how things work. But she was not ready. Not yet.

"You thought I wanted to kiss you and it frightened you." Andy's voice was not angry or disappointed, it was just a statement, and she had to look at him again. His eyes were soft and deep, and they were like dark coffee now. The understanding was shining in them, and it made Sharon a little emotional.

"I'm sorry. " She said and wanted to look away again, but Andy's words stopped her.

"You don't have to apologize. We don't rush. We take every step in the right moment, and make it slow. We follow your pace Sharon." His words made her like him more than before, and she was already feeling to fall for him. She could love this man so much.

"So we're dating in the old-fashioned sense of the word?" Her question was flirty and he loved this side of her. He had to smile at her, and their eyes were shining cause of their happiness.

"Yes, we are Sharon. Anything you want and anything you ready. I want to make you happy." He murmured while he moved his hand to her face to caress her for a moment. "Now I'll go home. Good night, and sleep well."

He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to feel her skin under his lips. So he just moved a little closer, and never looked away from her face. She looked calm and relaxed, and she didn't seem to mind it. So his lips were on her forehead, while his hands moved to her arms, and his fingers closed around them.

His lips were so soft on her skin. She had no idea why she thought that dating with him would be a wrong thing. Everything he did was gentle and she really liked him. She enjoyed their dinners, their intimate friendship and now this. Her eyes were closed when he touched her, and when his fingers moved, she couldn't help it and had to hum a little. It was so long ago.

"Good night Andy. Drive safe! Write me when you'll get hime?" Sharon asked when he pulled away. He just nodded, and after one last gaze, he started to walk from her.

Sharon's eyes didn't leave his form until he stepped into the elevator.

 _Their first kiss_

Their first date was almost two weeks ago, and now they were sitting on Sharon's couch, and watching some old movie. Sharon didn't know what was the plot or who were the people on the screen. Her mind was full with Andy. His arm was on her shoulder. His hand caressed her arm. His smell was so delicious. His heartbeat was in her ear, she heard it cause her head was almost on his chest. His other hand held her hand, their fingers were tangled, and his thumb stroked hers. She just couldn't focus.

They talked about it on their first date. They didn't rush anything, and now they were at the same pace where they were on their first date. Hugging and kissing eact other on foreheads and cheeks. But Sharon felt that she was ready, oh she was more than ready. She needed a kiss, she felt like she could die for a kiss, and Andy didn't do anything. Because he said they just do what she wanted to do.

She moved, her face was in front of him. He felt that something was not the same all evening. Sharon wasn't so calm and she looked like she wanted to say something. But he didn't want to push her, so he just asked her once that everything was okay, and she said yes, and smiled and hugged him. But now she was looking at him and her face was pink, just like in their first date, her breathing was heavy, her pupils were bigger than before and her eyes were praying and there was something else in them. Need.

"Kiss me Andy." It was all she said, and her eyes got bigger when she realized what she just told to him. Andy's eyes grew bigger too, and he looked surprised, but it was just a second.

The next thing she felt was his lips on hers, one of his hands on her cheek and the other on her scalp, buried in her hair. He caressed her bottom lip, then he kissed her lips fully. It was so soft and Sharon felt like never before. He was so gentle and passionate at the same time. It was just a few seconds, than he pulled away.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. His face was a whole story and she loved that she could see every emotions on it and in his eyes. They were so dark now, and the need was so obvious in them, it was a little terrifying. Sharon didn't think that someone ever would want her again. But Andy wanted her, and he wanted everything, not just her body.

Her eyes moved to his lips, her lipstick was on them and it was a little open. His breathing was faster than before, and his heartbeat too under her palms. His hands moved to her glasses, he removed it from her face and placed it on the couch. Then his hand returned to her cheek, and without her glasses her face was so open and her eyes were shining more. Oh he really loved those eyes, but now he just could focus on her lips, so he moved closer again after he was sure she was okay.

This time she moved closer too, her hand caressed his chest and her lips started to move. His tongue touched her lips, and she had to open her mouth this time. Their tongues met for the first time, and both of them moaned. The feeling was perfect, Andy was so sweet and Sharon suddenly felt that she didn't want to stop this. Why was she so afraid before? This was heaven and she didn't want to leave this place.

Her mouth was everything for him now, in his all mind was nothing but Sharon. Her hair under his palm, her moan in his ear, her smell in his nose, her body pressed to him and her tongue in his mouth. She was so perfect in this too, and he wanted to do this forever. Kissig someone never was this good.

But the need for oxygen was so strong, and they had to pull away. They just stared at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Their breathing were heavy and that was the only sound in the room.

"Kiss me again?" Her voice was deeper and her eyes were darker than usually.

"With pleasure." Andy moved closer again with a smirk on his lips and just kissed her again.

 _Their first time_

Sharon's eyes were closed and she just enjoyed the feeling. His touch was so soft and her body started to feel excited. It was three months from their first date, and tonight was the night. She couldn't want to make him wait more, and she didn't want to wait either.

His mouth was on her neck, his kisses and his tongue made her trembling. She didn't remember that it was so good. Having someone who wanted to feel herself this good and special. And Andy wanted that.

The movement stopped, and she didn't know what happened.

"Look at me." Andy's voice was full of huskiness and it made Sharon more aroused than before. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He was on top of her, his weight was so pleasurable on her and his eyes were so open. Need, passion, gentleness and love were in his eyes, and she couldn't look away, she didn't want to look away. She wanted to memorize all of this, all the emotions, words and long gazes.

She nodded for the question in his eyes, and he didn't need more encouragement, he moved his hand just a little more, so it was on her breast now under her t-shirt, and his mouth was on hers again.

"I love you so much." He murmured to her lips and moved to her jaw, while his hand pulled her shirt higher and she helped him to remove it. She was in fron of her in her black lace bra and her jeans and just looked at him with wide eyes. „Oh God, you are so beautiful Sharon." His lips was on her chest and her fingers in his hair.

"I love you too Andy." She did breath it in the quiet room. "And this feels so good." His mouth was on her left breast now, and he licked it while the other was in his hand. She tried to pull his t-shirt over his head, and when he stopped for a moment she could make it.

Now her almost naked chest could touch his and Andy had to kiss her again, because she was so beautiful and sexy and he just wanted her so much. Her hair was so soft under his fingers and it smelled like lavender and he loved everything in her. He moved one knee between her thighs and she opened them a little more. He was so aroused and he was sure Sharon felt it too, cause his hardness was so obvious on her thigh now. And he was sure that Sharon wanted this too just like him, cause when his knee touched her, she moaned so loudly and throaty than never before.

Sharon's world was focused on one little point on her body, and it was so perfect. She just wanted to climb the high, and feel all the beautiful things Andy caused to her, but after the fist contact and moan she just started to feel emberassed. She could climax right now, after just a few movements and it was just his knee. Her fingers grabbed the sheets next to her sides and he saw that she was trying to hold back. Her face was redder than before and her eyes praying to him to stop, and he suddenly knew what was her problem.

"Let it go Sharon, just let it go and enjoy yourself." He whispered it between her breasts and moved his knee closer to her. That was all she needed, she closed her eyes and moved her hip closer to him.

"Oh Andy" It was just seconds and she already felt that she was so close, so she moved her hip faster and her moans grew louder. Then she felt it. It was years since someone else did this to her, it was always her hands for years, and this was so much more satisfying. He licked her skin, his hands were on her and he felt she would climax in any moment. So he lifted his head and just adored her face. Her movement stopped for just a second and she said his name, moaned and her head was buried in the pillow while her back was aching and she was so beautiful. Andy wasn't sure he could wait anymore.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Andy." Sharon looked away from him, her face was so red and her breathing was so heavy. She couldn't believe what just happened. She felt emberassed again, cause why did she let herself to got so carried away?

"Sharon, did you enjoy it?" He asked after a peck on her lips.

"What do you think?" She stared at him, now with a smirk on her lips. She was certain now that he didn't mind it at all.

"Never apologize for this again. Okay?"

"Okay. And now I want you." Her voice was still deep and he loved to hear it this way. Oh he loved her voice all ways.

She didn't have to say it twice, he moved to her jeans and started to open it. He was slow, didn't want to ruin the moment. It was on the floor seconds later and he removed his own pants too. Then moved back to her and started to kiss her lips again. Her hands were on him, and she had to touch him more. Her fingers stroked his hardness and he was lost. Andy was so aroused, so when she moved her hand closer and started to pull his undershorts off, he helped her, then moved to her bra.

Sharon had just her panties on, but it was just a minute and she was naked too, just like Andy. He was too eager, and couldn't wait to be with her finally. Her fingers were arond him and he moaned and he had to be in her. So he looked at her in the eyes and never left them while he moved in her. It was so long for her, he knew it and he knew that he had to be slow and gentle, but she was so wet and warm around him and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down a little.

After Sharon's "You should move now" he started to move his hip and Sharon joined to him. She really forgot how beautiful it was to make love with someone who she loved. It was a little painful yes, but all the pleasure was so perfect and she felt again that she was close. But she knew that she couldn't make it without some help.

It was like Andy could read her mind, because his hand was between them, and his fingers were on her. They knew this was gonna be over soon, cause the tension was so stong and it was so long for the both of them. So Sharon pulled Andy's head closer to her, and kissed her desperately. After they broke the kiss, Sharon just broke apart too in his arms, and Andy couldn't take it back longer either.

They stayed like this, their bodies and souls were one, and their eyes never left the other's.

It started with just glares and gazes, and the looks they tried to hide. And now they were in her bed together, and they were staring into each other's eyes and wanted to do this in their rest of their lifes.

The End


End file.
